1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a thermally shielding body with temperature-resistant fastening points.
2. Related Art
Conventional shielding elements such as acoustically or thermally shielding plates are, for example, of known art from the documents EP 1 609 681 A1, DE 10 2005 015 246 A1, DE 10 2005 015 244 A1, DE 10 2005 006 577 A1 and DE 102 47 641 B3.
Conventional shielding elements made from aluminium such as acoustically or thermally shielding plates often cannot be fastened directly to particularly hot components such as an exhaust manifold, a turbocharger, etc, since under operating conditions these components reach temperatures that are higher than the melting point of aluminium.
In the prior art there exists therefore a requirement to be able to mount shielding bodies made from aluminium also directly onto components whose operating temperature lies above the melting point of aluminium of approx. 660° C.